Amor Incorrecto
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Lo amas demasiado, pero él a ti, te quiere como su mejor amiga.


Amor Incorrecto

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son todos de J.K Rowling. Yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

Summary: _Lo amas, de una manera especial, de la manera más pura. Él simplemente, te ve como su mejor amiga._

Es tu mejor amigo. Claro que sí. Lo acompañaste en todos los momentos más importantes de su vida. Y ahora te encuentras encerrada en la habitación que pertenecía a Régulus Black, llorando por él. Hace más de ocho meses que la guerra ha acabado, y los dos han decidido que luego de la muerte de Ron, ambos estarían juntos. Y él cumplió con su palabra, y tú con la tuya. Tus lágrimas corren por tus mejillas, y no impides que salgan, porque esta es tu manera de desahogarte, talvez, si tu le hubieses dicho que lo amabas, esta historia no sería la misma.

Flashbacks:

_Gritaste su nombre en medio de la guerra, pero el no te hoyo. Comenzó a caminar hacia el destino de su vida, a entregarse a la muerte. Miras por unos segundos a Ron y luego sales corriendo atrás de él. Luego de otros gritos más de tu parte se da vuelta y te mira. Lo abrazas, tratando de que se quede ahí con tigo._

_.-Harry po.. por favor no hagas una locura- suplicas con lágrimas en los ojos._

_El las seca con sus dedos y te sonríe. Grabas esa memoria en tu sonrisa y el tacto de su piel contra la tuya en tu memoria._

_.-Volveré- aleja tu mano de tu mejilla y se aleja unos pasos, pero todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.-Te lo prometo Herms-_

_Ves como se aleja de ti._

_.-Harry te amo-_

_Gritas con fuerza, pero el ya no te escucha. Y tus lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas. Pero sabes que volverá, porque el te lo prometió y sino es así, lo seguirás, porque tu amor por él, es algo inexplicable._

_La guerra termino, tienes un feo corte en tu mejilla y tu ropa y tus manos están llenas de sangre de tu mejor amigo Ron, que a muerto para salvarte. Ahora lo buscas, quieres saber donde esta. _

_Lo encuentras, cerca de la puerta principal del gran comedor, pero sientes como tu corazón comienza a hacerse añicos. Esta con ella, con la mujer que él amo, con tu mejor amiga, con Ginny. Sientes un frío recorrer tu espalda y tus manos se cierran en puños, quieres gritarle, que tú lo amas, de verdad, pero no lo haces. Te das media vuelta y te dirige al patio a tomar aire, y comenzar a olvidarte de él._

_Fin del Flashback_

Tres toques en la puerta te hacen saltar de tu cama. Miras tu rostro en el espejo de mesa, te ves patética. Tienes los ojos rojos y restos de lágrimas en tus mejillas, y tu nariz se encuentra roja. Gritas que te esperen un momento y con un sencillo movimiento de varita tu rostro esta como nuevo.

Abres la puerta de tu habitación y lo ves.

_**Harry:**_

.-Bueno- el ojiverde cerró la puerta del horno en el que hace unos segundas dos exquisitas pizzas de jamón y queso habían sido puestas. Ahora se encontraba mirando a su novia, a Ginny, y al invitado que hace poco tiempo se había convertido en su amigo, Draco Malfoy.- En un rato comeremos.

.-Genial Potter- comento Draco mientras dramáticamente ponía sus manos en su estomago.-Ya me estabas matando de hambre.

Harry ríe ante el comentario de su amigo. Draco nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Ron, el de mejor amigo, no era como él. Pero lo había ayudado muchísimo en la batalla luego de que Yaxley lo matara. Draco, con el paso del tiempo se había ganado su confianza y también su amistad.

Harry mira a su novia que tiene el gesto enojado. No le agrada tu nueva amistad.

.-Potter ¿Y Granger?- Draco pregunta por Hermione, es con la que más siente que debe arreglar las cosas.

.-Creo, creo que esta arriba- Harry acomoda sus lentes y piensa unos instantes.-Ire arriba y la buscare, por favor Ginny pon la mesa-

Te vas sin esperar respuesta de parte de tu novia. Subes las escaleras y notas que tu elfo doméstico se encuentra hablando con la señora Black, no lo interrumpes.

Te encuentras en frente de la habitación y golpeas la puerta de la habitación tres veces. Escuchas que te grita que ya te abrirá, y comienzas a contar los segundos que ella tardo en salir. Cuando te abre la puerta le sonríes. Tiene su pelo suelto, y sus ojos están más grandes que lo normal. Ha estado llorando, y lo sabes.

.-Herms, ¿Bajas a comer?, Ginny y yo hicimos pizza-

Ves como su cara se transfigura y asiente con la cabeza.

Camine detrás de ti sin dirigirte la palabra, hace varios meses que la notas así, pero siempre temes preguntar. Cuando llegan a la cocina, sientes como frena en seco.

.-Me olvide decirte que Draco también vino- comentaste mientras te dirigias a ayudar a poner la mesa a Ginny y los dejabas solos.

_**Hermione**_

_**.**_-Granger-

.-Malfoy-

La relación entre ustedes nunca mejoro. La única parte positiva, era que el no te llamaba más sangre sucia y eso se le agradecías.

.-Has estado llorando-

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Asientes con la cabeza y luego la bajas. Sientes como la silla en la que estaba se corre, y luego sientes su respiración en frente de ti.

.-Es por ¿Harry?- niegas tu cabeza, haciendo que suelte una carcajada.-Se nota cuanto lo amas Hermione-

Un frío recorre tu espalda. Es la primera vez que dice tu nombre y te encanto de la manera en que lo hizo. Sientes su aliento invadir tus fosas nasales y escuchas su respiración todavía más cerca de ti. Cuando levantas la vista lo notas cercano a ti, solo unos pocos centímetros los separan. Él los acorta, y te besa sin permiso, y tú no pusiste ningún pero. Te acorrala en la pared y toma tus manos en las suyas. El beso duro poco, pero lo has disfrutado. Sigues sintiendo cada partícula de su boca en la tuya y deseas más. Escuchas como se cierra la puerta de la cocina y al mirar notas que estas sola. Huyo como un cobarde.

_.-Pero uno muy sexi_- comenta alguna parte de tu subconsciente

19 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Ves como tus hijos van discutiendo delante de ti. Tu hijo, esta molestando a tu pequeña preciosa. Tu marido camina a tu lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, orgulloso de sus hijos.

.-Mamá- tu pequeña Rose es quien habla.-¿Falta mucho para encontrarnos con los primos?-

.-Ya tendrían que estar aquí, pero ya conoces a tu tío, se deben haber dormido.

Detrás de una manta de humo, hacen aparición, tu sobrina Lily y tu ahijado James.

.-¡Acá están!- Lily te da un fuerte abrazo al igual que James, y a lo lejos viene el, junto a su hijo Albus y a Ginny.

Lo sigues amando de la misma manera. Hace años que no lo ves, sigue estando igual que siempre. Sus ojos irradian felicidad y nostalgia, como cada primero de septiembre que vuelves a verlo. Draco toma tu mano, para tranquilizarte. Él sabe que nunca te podrás olvidar de Harry, porque fue a el a quien amaste primero. Se lo agradeces con una sonrisa y con un corto beso, y te adelantas para saludar a tu mejor amigo.

_**Todavía puedes recordar lo que sucedió hace 19 años atrás.**_

_Draco se alejo de la cocina sin hablarte y tú te quedas quieta, tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió. Llevas tu mano derecha a tus labios y los rozas, sigues sin creer lo que acaba de suceder. Al abrirse la puerta de la cocina te sobresaltas. Es Harry quien ha entrado y se ha reído de ti. _

_.-No muerdo- bromea mientras se acerca a ti y te sonríe._

_.-Harry- te acercas a el. Sientes su colonia invadir tus fosas nasales.-Quiero-_

_.-¿Quieres?- pregunta sin entenderte_

_.-¿Me dejarías hacer algo?-_

_Te mira sin entender porque le estas hablando. Te acercas a él y acortas la distancia de sus cuerpos. Lo miras a los ojos y luego sus labios. Rodeas tus manos a su cuello, y estampas tus labios a los de él. Sientes como se pone rígido y continuo el beso, hasta que el quedarse sin aire los vence._

_.-Hermione, yo no te tendría que haber besado- una lágrima recorre tus mejillas, al notarlo, toma tus manos con las de él y te sonríe.-Hermione te amo, pero no de la manera en la que tu hacia a mi-_

_Asientes con la cabeza, y con humillación te diriges a la habitación, para poder llorar en paz. Cuando te tiras en el colchón de la cama, sientes como un toque ligero en la puerta rompe el silencio de la habitación. Dices que pasen en su susurro. La puerta de tu habitación hace ruido al abrirse, y luego se cierra de un golpe. Tus lágrimas siguen mojando tus almohadas, ya que te encuentras boca abajo. Un peso más, se hace notorio en tu habitación, un olor a mente llega hasta tu nariz. Abres tus ojos y lo vez, esta acostado cerca de ti, con un semblante triste._

_.-Harry me lo ha contado, ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- niegas con la cabeza.-Vamos, soy la única persona a la que le puedes contar lo que sucedió, a menos que lo hables con Ginny, pero no creo que lo quieras hacer.- se rie ante sus palabras y lo golpeas en la cabeza._

_.-Cállate- tus lágrimas siguen cayendo, te sientes una tonta._

_Sientes como él se acerca a ti y te abraza. Te sientes bien, en paz. Así que cierras tus ojos y comienzas a caer en un sueño profundo._

_.-Me debes una cita, mañana- comenta él mientras acaricia tus cabellos._

_.-Trato hecho- dices mientras te abrazas más a él y cierras tus ojo completamente para dormir, no sin antes, absorber su colonia._

_**Y el resto es historia.**_

_**¿FIN?... AUN NO LO SE **_


End file.
